pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Segmented Crawbster
The Segmented Crawbster is a boss on Pikmin 2. It is the boss of the Cavern of Chaos's final sublevel (10), which is located in the Wistful Wild. This is the only place where it is found. This crab-like creature has one large arm, and an exceedingly smaller left arm. It also has a rather thick shell protecting it. This creature rolls up to attack other things. It may crash into a wall and cause boulders to fall. It will then struggle to get back up in an upright position, while doing so it will expose its weak spot: its flashing, tender underbelly. It will then get back up and swing its large arm around back and forth two or so times and continue its assault. How To Kill In order to defeat this creature, you must take your Pikmin and avoid its rolling and lead it into a wall. Its rolling is more focused on the active pilot, not your Pikmin. Keep that in mind if you hide near The Ship's pod. When it crashes, the boulders land near the active pilot as well. It would be unwise to be near the pod because then you would be in a boxed in area with a slim chance of avoiding falling boulders. If you have Purple Pikmin or a lot of other Pikmin on the main field, an egg will drop as well, it may contain Mitites, sprays, or nectar, and it will usually continue to happen every time the Segmented Crawbster crashes into the walls. After the boulders fall, you need to get on the left or right side of it and throw Pikmin onto its underside. It will then get up and swing its bulking arm, which can't kill Pikmin, but it will deflower them. Once defeated, the Segmented Crawbster will drop the Silencer. *The best way to defeat it is using ultra-spicy spray since it makes your Pikmin very fast, making it easier to avoid the rolling, especially if you are using Purple Pikmin. Then you simply attack its vulnerable underside and repeat. Try to do this in two assaults, because the spray effect lasts about that long. *Another way is to use the above strategy, but also use ultra-bitter spray on the creature. Your Pikmin will then attack and leave about half of its health left. Petrify it again and repeat and it should crumble into nectar. This is the safest way to win, as it only has the chance to attack one time. *If conserving your spray is desired, using White Pikmin is a viable option, as they can move fast enough to avoid his attacks when controlled properly (This will of course take longer than using sprays and Purple Pikmin). Red Pikmin may also be used if Whites are in short supply which, while they are not quite as fast, are also stronger attackers. Trivia You cannot get Segmented Crawbster to use his rolling attack in the Piklopedia, for it only chases after captains. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 2 enemies